


The Bride of Mount Kjorr

by Hazel_Scarlet



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Potential Spoilers for anyone who hasn't yet listened to 'Death and The Queen'
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 09:45:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7569403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hazel_Scarlet/pseuds/Hazel_Scarlet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>My first published fic!</p>
<p>I was given the prompt "Her pale face, framed perfectly by her flame-red hair looked absolutely beautiful as the moonlight reflected off it." by LibrarianWho and this is what came about on an hour-ish long flight with nothing better to do.</p>
<p>The last line is also courtesy of The Librarian.</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Bride of Mount Kjorr

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LibrarianWho](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LibrarianWho/gifts).



> My first published fic!
> 
> I was given the prompt "Her pale face, framed perfectly by her flame-red hair looked absolutely beautiful as the moonlight reflected off it." by LibrarianWho and this is what came about on an hour-ish long flight with nothing better to do.
> 
> The last line is also courtesy of The Librarian.

Another wedding for Donna Noble, the Doctor mused. He’d been to two of hers now, well… Three if one counted that one on the rooftop when they’d first met—he blanched, and banished that thought guiltily. Let’s leave that for a later da-… Erm… Time.

Although they had resumed their friendly banter as they left their most recent escapade behind them, he could tell Donna wasn’t faring too well. She had been beginning to accept the compliments he had made of her, when ‘someone’ had decided to flirt, make advances on her, then try to marry her off to someone else. Death in fact! “For the safety of the nation”. Did nothing for her ego, he pondered.

She’d flipped the controls for somewhere he’d never been, but had heard of and had been meaning to go for a while now: Mount Kjorr. With a bit of help from the Old Girl, she’d managed—not that he would ever admit to it—to land her better than he had for quite some time.

She’d been too distressed to even change out of her wedding dress. She rushed out of the TARDIS, obviously wanting some time alone.

The Doctor hesitated, wondering if he should follow, before noticing that the monitor was showing that it was nighttime outside. He followed her out, locking the anxious TARDIS behind him, and beginning on the trek up to the crest of the mountain, his path illuminated by the local moon.

As he rounded the last bend in the track, his breath caught, stuttering in his throat. His hearts fluttered far too much to be healthy and he stopped, not wanting to ruin the picturesque image in front of him, physically unable to move any closer.

Her pale face, framed perfectly by her flame-red hair looked absolutely beautiful as the moonlight reflected off it.

“Donna?”

He called out softly, unwilling to do anything to break the image of serenity in front of him.

She turned, and the faintly glimmering moon shone, flashing on the patterns lovingly embroidered onto her dress, flaring, then going out.

He wordlessly continued up the track to her and offered her a hug.

They stood there: two figures atop a mountain, silhouetted against the Moon, embracing each other tightly.

Eventually, they let go and began to head off, back to the safety of their home, the TARDIS, with their fingers intertwined in each other’s.

The man had one more thing to say in the stillness of their surroundings, with no one to overhear, except for the local wildlife.

“You really are beautiful, you know.”


End file.
